You'll Never Walk Alone
by journey maker
Summary: After being struck by a hit and run driver,Joey's fighting for his life will he chose to wake up or stay where he is and where there is no pain? Later Seto will tell Joey that he loves him.  I don't own the song You'll Never Walk Alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Joseph Michael Wheeler, son of Frank and Mary Wheeler, brother of Serenity Wheeler is fighting for his life at the University of Domino Hospital. He was struck by a hit and run driver last night as he was trying to get home from working at the Burger Shack. His doctor Reuben Hunter has placed him in a medically induced coma hoping that it will allow his body to heal itself. Joseph Wheeler had to undergo emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding he received from the accident, he also has a slight concussion and all they can do is pray that he gets better. _

Mokuba read the article about Joey in the Domino Gazette and ran to show it to his brother Seto. Neither of them could comprehend what happened and Seto called Solomon and asked "what can I do? Please tell me what can I do?" Solomon Motou was like a grandfather to all of his grandson's friends and when he heard the tears in Seto's voice he knew that this young man was on the verge of an emotional collapse and he told Seto "come over here and together we will go visit Joey." All morning long Yugi's friends have been calling and asking Grandpa what to do and he told them the same thing that he told Seto and soon his living room was full of people who loved Joey as much as he did.

When they were all there, Tea went over to Solomon and whispered something to him and he smiled at her and nodded his head yes and Tea went over to the piano and as she started playing Solomon went over and together they began to sing a song of that meant a lot to Joey, his grandmother use to sing it to him and as they began to sing, everyone joined in till the house was full of their sweet and loving voices singing to their friend:

When you walk through a storm hold your head up high and don't be afraid of the dark.

At the end of a storm is a golden sky and the sweet silver song of a lark.

Walk on through the wind,

Walk on through the rain,

Tho, your dreams be tossed and blown.

Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart

And you'll never walk alone,

You'll never walk alone.

Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart

And you'll never walk alone,

You'll never walk alone.

When they were through tears streamed down their faces as they held onto each other and prayed that Joey would get better and come home to them.

In the room where Joey was lying, they didn't know that Joey was hearing the same song being sung by his Guardian Angel, his grandmother was standing beside his bed in spirit form singing to him hoping that it would make him wake up. As Virginia sang she a tear ran down her face as she heard his friends voices join with hers singing to the one person that they all loved as a friend, adopted grandson and lover. She knew that with all this love and prayers Joseph would surely hear and come back to them.

Joey's family were coming back to Domino on an Emergency Flight from America that Seto arranged for them, they were praying for his recovery too.

Will Joey hear their singing and love be enough to make Joey want to come back to the pain and agony from being hit by that driver, or will he rather stay where he is where no pain can touch him?

Please R&R

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Solomon and the others piled into the stretch limo the driver took them to the hospital so that they could find out how Joey was. The woman at the front desk knew Solomon because he has been coming there to help with taking care of babies that were born addicted to drugs and he has a special way with him because the babies all just love to hear his voice and they will actually show signs of improvement after Solomon has been taking care of them. Shirley asked with a smile "what do we have here?"

Solomon smiled at her and he said "we are here to see how our good friend Joseph Wheeler is." Shirley smiled and said "let me page his doctor and that is Doctor Hunter." Solomon nodded that he understood and they went to the other room to wait. As they sat there Mokuba asked Solomon "do you think they will let us see Joey?" Before Solomon could answer they heard "That just might happen." Doctor Hunter said. Solomon smiled at him and they shook hands and Solomon asked him "how is Joseph?"

"Why don't we go see?" Doctor Hunter said as he led all of them to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. As they got to the Nurses Station, Nurse Pepper smiled as she saw Solomon and said "well hello there handsome, what brings you up to our floor?" Solomon turned beet red and Doctor Hunter laughed and told her "they are here to see how Joseph Wheeler is and maybe two at a time they can go into the room and see him." Pepper smiled and went over to Solomon and she said "why don't you and she pointed to Seto come with me."

As they entered the room, there laid Joey hooked up to a breathing machine and had two IV's hooked up to him, Pepper then whispered "his vitals are getting stronger but we need to have him show signs of waking up and he still isn't showing those signs so maybe if you two could talk to him and he will hear you he might want to open his eyes and wake up."

Pepper left them and as they walked over to the bed, Seto grabbed hold of Solomon's hand and as Solomon held onto Seto they stood beside the bed and Solomon began talking "listen to me Joseph, we need you to come back to us because we miss you so please give us a sign that you hear me." Seto then wiped his eyes and whispered "hey pup, don't leave me alone. I need you to open your eyes and come back to me and the others, so please hold my hand and show me that you can hear me."

Solomon went out so that one more of his friends could go and see him, and when he left all of a sudden Joey kind of squeezed Seto's hand, the door opened and in walked Yami and Seto softly said "get a Nurse or Doctor, Joey's squeezed my hand."

Yami went out and ran to the Nurses Station and told Pepper what Seto said and she picked up the phone and called for Doctor Hunter that Joey was showing signs of coming back. As the door opened in ran both Doctor Hunter and Nurse Pepper but Joey wouldn't let go of Seto's hand and Pepper smiled and reached between Seto's arm and checked Joey's pulse and said "his vitals are the best they have ever been, I think that our patient is coming back."

Doctor Hunter looked at Seto and told him "don't let go of him, it is your touch or words that has made him want to come back, so keep on talking to him and I hope that what you're telling him is the truth." As both of the left the room, the door opened and in walked Yami, Bakura and Marik and as they approached the bed, they all had tears in their eyes and they saw the love being showered upon Joey by Seto. Bakura went over and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and said "it's your love that is calling to him and it is filling this room and it's such a peaceful feeling."

Seto smiled up at him and as his tears were running down his face he whispered "he has to come home, I love him and have to tell him." Yami walked over and with a tissue he wiped Seto's face and said "hey, he is hearing you loud and clear now we all can help by telling him how much he means to all of us." That's when Yami, Bakura and Marik all told Joey how they felt and as single tear ran down his face and Seto reached out and wiped it off and kissed his forehead and said "I'm here and will be till you open your eyes so don't be afraid you'll never be alone again."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As Joey's body laid on that bed his spirit was floating between earth and what he thought was heaven and his grandma was right there with him talking to him and saying "listen here my little puppy it is not your time to come here so get your little butt back there and open your eyes and look into those beautiful blue eyes of the one who needs to. Joey, I love you and you know it, but those people especially Kaiba needs you more and I promise that there won't be any pain that you can't handle but if you leave them, your heart will be broken as theirs will son please go home, home where you're loved by so many."

Joey smiled at his grandma and gave her a kiss and said "I'll see you later, guess if I don't want you to smack my butt I had better go back. I love you with all my heart and it was so good to see you again." Then as if coming out of a very strange dream, Joey opened his eyes and there stood Seto holding his hand as tears ran down his face. As he looked around the room there stood all of his friends and they were crying too and then they heard a very faint voice say "hey, why all the tears? Can I have a drink of water?" His throat still was a little sore from having the breathing tube removed.

Seto smiled as he took the glass and helped hold the straw while Joey took a sip and then Seto said "welcome home pup, I sure missed you." Joey took hold of Seto's hand and gave it a squeeze and smiled at everyone as they all came over to see if he was really awake. Solomon pushed the button to call a nurse as he said "it's about time you opened your eyes and came back to us." Then Solomon leaned over the bed and kissed Joey on his forehead and whispered "bet your grandma had something in making you come back, didn't she?" Joey smiled and winked at him as they door opened and in came Doctor Hunter and Nurse Pepper and the Doctor checked his vital signs and said "tomorrow these IV's can be removed."

Nurse Pepper raised the head of his bed a little and she smiled and said "you are one hell of a lucky young man to have all these people here waiting for you to wake up." Then she smiled at Seto and whispered "bless you for being here for him" then she kissed his cheek and left the room.

Yugi and Yami came over and with tears in their eyes Yugi said "Joey, it's good to have my best friend with me again." Yami said I agree and smiled at Joey.

Then next came Bakura and Ryou, and Ryou touched his face and said "it's good to see your smiling face again." Bakura whom Joey didn't get along with very well surprised everyone by saying "if you ever do that again I'll personally come and kick your ass back here myself." Everyone including Joey chuckled.

When Marik and Malik came over, Marik said "I know that you hate me and you have every right, but Joey I don't ever want you to die, who would I taunt and tease if you're gone." Malik slapped him and he told Joey "you are one my friend and I'll tell you something, Marik actually did cry when he found out."

Tea, Mai, Tristan and Duke all came over and as tears ran down their faces, Mai said "hon, you ever scare me that badly again Bakura won't get the chance to kick your sorry butt, I'll already be doing it." Then as they walked back to sit down Solomon stepped forward and he told Joey "Joseph welcome home and then he kissed him and whispered, this man and he looked at Seto then he said is one hell of a good man. He has been here from the beginning and wouldn't leave your side for one second and I really think that he loves you."

Joey smiled up at the man who has treated him as a grandson and said "I heard every word that everyone said to me and at first the pain was so intense that I didn't want to bear it, but as my grandma pointed out to me, that pain isn't as bad and the pain her kicking my bare ass all the way back here." Joey looked up at Seto as he held onto his hand and he softly said "dragon, I love you too and I'm so damn glad that I came back to see your loving face again." Seto lowered the railing and sitting carefully beside Joey leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss that left the others fanning themselves because it was that hot of a kiss. "Pup, I love you too." Seto said.

From her place in Heaven, Grandma Wheeler smiled as she watched her grandson and his friends and she whispered that boy was always a hand full. She blew him a kiss as she disappeared into the mist and went home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey had a rough road ahead, he had to almost learn to walk all over again, but Seto was there with him all the way. As they talked, Seto let Joey know about how he felt about him. "I guess it was my stupid selfish pride that got in the way, but I've always admired the way that you stand up for your friends and how you'll do anything for them. I want to be part of your life, will you let me?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "hey, you know I will and I want to be part of your life too." Just then they heard "it's about damn time the two of you realized how you felt about each other." Seto and Joey looked and there stood Mokuba. Joey smiled and said "come here you little imp." Mokie ran over and gave both Joey and Seto a big hug and then with tears running down his face he whispered "if you ever do this again, well I don't want to be responsible for what will happen."

They all laughed and Joey said "hell I've been threatened by let's see my grandma, Bakura and Mai so I guess if I want to keep from getting my ass kicked I had better stop getting hurt." That's when Seto said "move in with us and we'll keep you safe."

Joey looked up into Seto's blue eyes and he then said "you've got yourself a deal" and then Seto leaned down and kissed him and Mokie softly said "I'll see you both later" and then he left them alone.

As Mokuba walked towards the elevator, Nurse Pepper asked him, "How's Joseph doing?" Mokuba told her "he's sucking face with my brother, oh and he's going to be moving in with us when he gets released." Pepper nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking when Mokie said that and as she wiped her mouth she laughed and said "wow, is that what they call it now." Mokie went away laughing.

When Mokie climbed into the limo, Roland asked "how is he today?" Mokie asked "are you eating or drinking anything?" Roland told him "no" well then Mokie said "he and Seto were sucking face when I left, oh yeah, he will be moving in with us when he gets released from here." Roland's hand slipped off the steer wheel and he hit the horn and when it honked it scared two little old ladies who turned around and flipped off Roland. "Young man you need to watch out how you're talking or I swear you're going to be the death of me." Mokie sat back and laughed his head off.

There was a knock on the door and Joey said "come in." Nurse Pepper came over and said "I have to check your vitals and oh yeah, she looked at Seto and said, you might want to talk to your brother about how he describes things. He almost caused me to choke when he told me that you two were sucking face."

Seto's expression was priceless and I started laughing and Nurse Pepper joined me. Seto then said "he what? Oh when I get hold of him he is going to be grounded for ever. Seto looked at us and then he too started laughing and he apologized for what his brother said." Just then his cell phone rang and when he answered it, he started laughing and then he said "I'm sorry, I will talk to him tonight and thanks Roland." Seto told us what Roland said, and I nearly wet my pants, Nurse Pepper had to sit down and the three of us had tears running down our faces.

God, I am so glad that I decided to come back to be with all of them again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh I do own the Poem.

Chapter Five

While Seto was visiting Joey, a Officer went to talk to Solomon and told him that they found out who hit Joey, it was a thirteen year old girl whose mother had gone into labor and she was bleeding and the young girl was with her mother at the park and they didn't have a cell phone because they just didn't have the money to get one, so the young girl got her mother into the car and being that she did know the basics of driving and she drove to the hospital. As she drove her mother was crying and that only made it harder on the young girl and when she struck Joey she didn't even know it and it wasn't until just after her mother gave birth did she see the news report and she knew that she had hit the young man mentioned in the report and her mother finally convinced her to tell the Police."

Solomon then called "Roland to come to the hospital because they found out who hit Joey and he needed Roland's help to keep Seto under control when they told Joey." When Roland got there he and Solomon walked into Joey's room and that when Solomon said "Joey we found out who hit you." Seto stood up and started talking about taking that no good stupid piece of shit to court and making damn sure that they paid for what they did to Joey." Roland then in a very stern voice said "Seto shut up and sit the hell down now!" Seto sat down and glared at Roland who only raised one eyebrow and Seto changed his attitude right then. There was a knock on the door and when Solomon opened it he smiled and said "please come in."

In walked a woman carrying a baby and a young girl. Solomon then said "Joey this is Angelina Martinez and she's the one who hit you that afternoon. Her momma went into labor and started bleeding and without having a cell phone she did the only thing she could do she got her momma into the car and drove her to the hospital." Then Angelina walked over to the bed and looked at Joey and started crying and as she was sobbing she told him "I'm sorry." Joey smiled down at her and Roland came over and picked her up and sat her next to Joey who put his arm around her and said "hush little one. Listen can I tell you a poem that my grandma wrote about me?" Angelina nodded yes, and Joey recited the Poem,

Little Angel of mine:

Little Angel of my own

Sent to me alone to hold

Sweet Angel baby mine

One day you'll grow and be gone

Until then I'll keep you close to me

Little Angel of my own.

When Joey was done, he held Angelina to his chest and he whispered "you now what, my grandma's name was Angelina too, and she was the best thing that God ever put on this earth and I know that you are too so dry your eyes and smile for me and I will remember when an Angel came to visit me and made me feel better." He kissed her forehead and looked at Roland who came over and picked her up and stood her next to her momma who smiled at Joey and said "you're a good man and I can see why your grandma wrote that poem for you, you are an angel too." Then they were gone.

Joey looked at Seto who was crying because he thought that the precious child who came to see his pup was such a terrible person who hit him and left him for dead, when she was only a scared child who was trying to get her momma to the hospital. He got up and went to Solomon and Roland and apologized for being such a big mouth and asked if they could forgive him." Solomon smiled at Seto and said "at first I thought the same thing that you said, but then I met that little angel and well I pulled in my horns really fast. He then walked over to Joey and said "your grandma would be so very proud of you young man, and so am I."

Just then Joey's parents and sister came into the room and his mom said "baby are you alright?" Tears were in the eyes of everyone there as Joey said "mom I'm just fine, grandma made sure of that." Solomon explained everything that had happened and when he was through, Joey's father went over to Seto and said "thank you for being here for my son and then he shook Seto's hand. Frank then looked at Solomon and he said "good to see you again old man." They smiled at each other and Solomon introduced Roland to them and he told them that he was Seto and his younger brother Mokuba's guardian." As they were talking, laughing and crying, Doctor Hunter came in and told Joey "you can go home tomorrow but you have to take it easy for at least one month and come in for a check-up in one week."

Frank the looked at his wife and said "where are we going to live?" Then Roland spoke up and said "please stay with us till you can find someplace, we have more then enough room and that way Joey isn't that far from the hospital." Frank thanked him and when they were ready to leave Roland helped him get their things and drove them to the Manor. Seto looked at Joey and asked "does your parents know about you know what?" Joey laughed and said "yes they know about you know what, and they know that I'm gay too." They laughed and Seto kissed Joey and they both told each other "I love you."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey asked Seto "to call Solomon and ask him to come by the hospital so that I can talk to him about something and I need you here too." When Solomon got there, Joey asked "if he knew Angelina's momma well enough to know if she'd be offended if Seto and I help her out a little to make sure that they have enough money to live without being financially strapped for money all the time." Seto smiled at Joey and nodded that he liked the idea and Solomon walked over to them and with tears in his eyes he told them "that would be the most generous thing to do and I will talk to Victoria and see if she would agree to it." Then Solomon left and Seto went over to Joey and whispered "that's why I love you pup, you're always thinking of others before yourself."

Solomon went to talk to Victoria about what Joey talked about and at first she was offended but then she started crying and she looked at Solomon and said "we could really use the help and I know that he really is a good person, but why did he suggest this?" Solomon then said "Joseph has always been willing to give to his friends and think of himself later so it doesn't surprise me that he would want to help you and your family." Victoria then smiled at him and she said "will you please go with me to see them, I'm a little afraid to go myself." So they got the baby and they went to see Seto and Joey.

Seto opened the door and there stood Victoria and Solomon and her little son. "I want to talk to you and Joey and" she had tears running down her face and couldn't continue and that's when Seto went to her and took her into his arms and whispered "it's alright, we don't want you to take offense about this offer, but as Joey said we just want to help you and your family out a little." Victoria went over to Joey and told him "I want to thank you both for wanting to help us and I accept on behave of my son and daughter." Then she kissed both of them and that's when Joey handed her the envelope and asked "please open this when you get home and if it's alright could we come by sometime and visit you and the kids?" Victoria then smiled and told him "come over anytime, Angelina and Roberto would love to see you, and so would I." Then they left and went home.

Today Joey is being released from the hospital and Seto is there to take him home. As they rode in the limo, Seto smiled at him and said "you know that I love you, so he took out a little black box out of his pocket and then he said would you marry me?" Joey had tears in his eyes and he said "Seto I love you too and yes I'll marry you." Roland was listening and he too had tears in his eyes as he heard what Joey said and then he saw them kissing and he raised the window to give them some privacy an if he could he would shout out loud how much he loved the idea of having Joey as part of their family.

When they got to the Manor and went inside, Mokuba, Serenity, Frank and Mary were standing there and they shouted "WELCOME HOME JOEY!" Tears ran down his face and he looked at the people whom he loved and then he looked at Seto who was the reason he felt like he was walking on clouds and he said "everyone, Seto has asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Mokie and Serenity started jumping up and down because they were excited and happy for them and then Frank looked at his wife and they both said to Seto "welcome to our family, we couldn't be happier for the two of you." That evening at dinner they celebrated the great news and then Joey looked at his parents and he said "mom and dad, Seto and I have decided to help Mrs. Martinez and her family financially, they could really use some help now that her husband was gone and she was raising her daughter and he new born son alone." Mary smiled at Joey and Seto and she asked "could we help them somehow too?"

Seto called Solomon "and asked if he can speak to him tomorrow at Kaiba Corp?" Solomon went to Kaiba Corp and when he was shown into Seto's Office there was Joey and his parents and he smiled at them and asked "alright what's up?" Mary went over to him and she said "Frank and I want to help Mrs. Martinez and her family, can you think of how we can?" Solomon had tears in his eyes as he said "well their Apartment is getting a little cramped, they could use a bigger place to live." Mary looked at her husband who nodded that he agreed with his wife and she then said "we have just the right place for them to live if she will let us help her and her little ones." Joey then said "are you two really sure?" Frank then said "son, we are really sure." Solomon then asked "sure about what?"

Mary then said "we haven't found a buyer for Virginia's house and we want to give it to Mrs. Martinez and her family if you think that she'll let us." Tears were flowing down everyone's face about that time and then Solomon told them "I want to take her over to see the house and that's when I'll tell her about your offer, and God bless all of you for what you're doing for her and her little ones."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh and I don't own the song "I Believe"

Chapter Seven

When Victoria got home she put her son down for a nap and then she got the envelope out of her purse and opened it and she nearly passed out when she found out what was inside. There inside the envelope were three Cashier Checks, one made out to her and the other two had her name and one had Angelina's name and the other had her name and Roberto's name. There was a note enclosed too, it read:

Dear Victoria: This check is to help you and your babies find a bigger place to live and the others are for you to start a savings account for each of them for their College. Love Seto and Joey.

Victoria was crying when she heard a knock on the door, and when she opened it there stood Solomon and when he saw her tears, he thought something bad had happened till she showed him why she was crying and he smiled and said to himself "bless you boys." Solomon sat down next to Victoria and he put his arm around her and said "this will help you and your babies have a better future, won't it?" Victoria smiled and nodded yes, and then through her tears she said "I can now find maybe a small house and fix it up for us to live in and they will have the money they will need when they want to go to College." Solomon gave her a tissue to dry her eyes and then he said "I happen to know of a house that is for sale and it's a real nice one, tomorrow if you'd like I could take you over and you can see it?" Victoria smiled and she said "that would be really nice, and thank you for all your help too." When Solomon left, Victoria sat there thinking about all the great things that she has in her life and she knew how blessed she really was.

That evening after they had their dinner, Victoria told Angelina about the money and about what Solomon said about knowing of a house that they might be able to buy and they both held each other and cried tears of happiness. After Angelina had her bath and she was getting ready for bed, she heard her momma singing her favorite hymn to Roberto and she went to sing it with her. The song is called "I Believe"

I believe for every drop of rain that falls, a flower grows  
And I believe that somewhere in the darkest night a candle glows  
I believe for everyone who goes astray  
Someone will come to show the way  
Yes I believe, Oh I believe  
I believe above the storm the smallest prayer will still be heard  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere hears every word  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe

When they were done singing, they had tears running down their faces and her mother held her and her baby brother, she really knew that their lives were going to change for the better and she silently said a prayer thanking everyone for helping them. Roberto was asleep and as Angelina crawled into her bed, Victoria kissed her cheek and said "good- night my little angel." Victoria then went to take a bath and as she crawled between the sheets she knew that forever they would always be the most blessed family in Domino because of the new friends they had made.

The next day Solomon came over and he took Victoria over to see the house and she fell in love with it immediately. It was a three bedroom, two bath house with a big brick fenced back yard and it had a wash room, which she loved because she usually had to carried their clothes to the basement of the apartment building to do the wash. They would need furniture, but she had the money for it, but then she came out of her dreaming and asked Solomon "how much will this house cost me?"

Solomon told her "this house belonged to a very dear friend of mine and her family wanted it to go to someone who would love it as much as Virginia loved it, and they are asking one dollar for it." Victoria couldn't believe what he was saying and asked him "how much?" Solomon laughed and told her "Virginia had left this house in her will and she only wanted one dollar for it only if it went to a deserving family who wouldn't change it in any way. And that is why I thought of you because you and your family would love living here, and I right?" Victoria threw her arms around Solomon and said "you bet we would, now do you know where I can get furniture for our new home that won't cost us a fortune?" They both laughed and he said "I know of just the place, come on and I'll talk you and Roberto to pick out your new furniture." Solomon knew that up in heaven Virginia was smiling down on this family and enjoying seeing the happiness her house was bringing to them.

Victoria picked out everything that they would be needing and the owner assured her that it would all be delivered tomorrow and after she paid for everything she said to Solomon "can I take you out to lunch?" So they went to lunch to celebrate their new house. When Solomon took her home, he said "if you'd like I could come back when Angelina gets home and you can show her your new home." Victoria hugged him and said "that would be very nice and I accept."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Solomon called Seto and told him "Victoria is going to buy the house, now I need some men to come over here tomorrow to help move in the furniture that she had bought." Seto told him "I'll be there with plenty of help and even Joey wants to come but don't worry he has orders that he is to just sit and watch." Solomon laughed and said "I'll see you then and thanks."

When Angelina came home from school her momma told her "baby I bought a house and you and your brother will have your own rooms." Angelina started jumping up and down because she was so excited and then she said "momma is there any way that I can talk to Joey?"

Victoria then called Solomon and told him that her daughter wanted to talk to Joey." Solomon smiled to himself and the told her "tomorrow when the delivery truck comes with your furniture well Seto is going to have some of his men come and help bring your things into the house and Joey will be there so Angelina can talk to him then, will that be alright?"

Victoria smiled as she told him "that will be alright, but Joey won't be picking up anything will he?" Solomon laughed and said "Seto has given him orders to sit and watch and if I know Seto he means it and Joey knows too." Victoria then told Solomon "we will see you tomorrow then." When she told her daughter "that Joey would be at the house when they unload the furniture and she could talk to him then" Angelina smiled and gave her momma a kiss and they went to start dinner.

Solomon went to get Victoria and her children and when they arrived at the house, Seto, Roland and some of the men who worked at the Manor was there waiting for them and the delivery truck to arrive. As they got out of the car, Angelina went over to where Joey was sitting and she asked "can I talk to you?" Joey smiled at her and said "sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Angelina sat down next to Joey and she asked Joey "are you mad at me for hitting you and leaving you there by yourself?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he realized that she still was afraid that he blamed her and he said "listen to me, sure what you did was wrong, but your momma was in trouble and you needed to get her to the hospital and if it were me well I'd do the same thing. You didn't mean to hit me and I know that so please stop blaming yourself because I don't blame you at all."

Angelina then started to cry and Joey put his arm around her and she held onto she cried. "Can I be your friend?" She asked Joey. He smiled as he kissed her and said "I like that very much. Then they saw the delivery truck arrive and he said want to go boss everyone around?"

She nodded and they got up and Joey grabbed the megaphone and handed it to her and he told her "start telling them to get busy and get that furniture out of the truck and into the house."

All of a sudden Seto and the others heard Angelina's voice come yelling at them "get that stuff out of the truck and into the house now!" Seto and Roland nearly dropped the couch when they started laughing.

Everyone was laughing and as they did they carried all the things into the house. Victoria looked at Joey and Angelina and they just smiled at her as Solomon chuckled and whispered to Victoria "she's going to be just fine, she's got a new friend."

One of the men his name is Michael, he walked over to Victoria and asked her "where would you like the china hutch?" She smiled at him and they walked into the house and she showed him and with Roland's help they moved it where she wanted it. There was something about Michael that she liked and when she went back outside and went to tell Solomon something he noticed that she was smiling and he figured out why. He thought to himself, I have to figure out somehow to get them together, but how? Maybe he could speak to Roland about talking to Michael about asking Victoria to go to dinner sometime.

Angelina asked Joey "would you like to see my new house?" Joey took her hand and when they walked inside Joey loved the way that Victoria decorated the house and he told Angelina "this use to be my grandparents house when I was a little boy and I loved living here and I know that you will too. Now which room is yours?" Angelina showed Joey her room and he told her "this is a great room and you did a good job fixing it up." Angelina loved the way that Joey praised her and she gave him a big hug and told him "thanks."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey was getting stronger everyday and soon he Doctor declared that he was completely healed, but he still had to take it easy till he got all his strength back. Joey was thinking about their upcoming marriage and he was so excited and he called Victoria and asked her "listen I hope that what I have to say doesn't stop us from being friends. Seto has asked me to marry him and I accepted and what I wanted to know was could you, Angelina and Roberto come to the Wedding?"

Victoria smiled and she told Joey "listen we'd love to come, but you know that we have to talk to Angelina and explain to her why you and Seto are getting married, so could the two of you come to dinner tomorrow evening and maybe we could all sit down and talk to my daughter?"

Joey could almost jump into the air he was that happy and he said "we'll be there and thanks for the invitation for dinner, then he talked to Seto and he smiled at Joey and told him "that was a very nice thing you did and sure I'll go and we'll talk to Angelina about us." The next day as Joey and Seto got ready to go to dinner with Victoria and her family, Solomon came by and Joey asked him to go with them and Solomon said he would.

When they went to have dinner with Victoria and the kids, Joey still didn't know how he was going to explain to Angelina about him and Seto and then it came to him. After they had dinner Joey asked "if he could talk to Angelina" and they went outside and sat down and Joey looked towards the heavens and he smiled and nodded his head. Angelina asked "are you talking to your Nana?" Joey smiled at her and told her that he was, then he said "I have something to talk to you about and I hope that after I'm done you'll still be my friend."

Angelina gave him a weird look and Joey said "you know that Seto and I are always together, well I love him and he loves me and we want to get married and I want you, your brother and momma to come to the Wedding." Angelina looked at him and then she said something that was way beyond her age "why are you afraid that I wouldn't want to be your friend?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he told her "well some people don't like the idea of two men getting married."

Angelina then took his hand and she said "momma always told me that no matter what a friend is a friend and you always love them and are there for them when they need you, so we are friends and I will always want you and Seto to be my friends." Joey then gave her an hug and he said to her "when I came here to talk to you I was afraid, but then I remembered what my Nana use to tell me, no matter what if they are you're friends they will understand and remain your friends." Angelina then told him "your Nana was one really smart lady and I know when we meet I will love her as much as you love her."

They went inside and Angelina walked over to Seto and she told him "I want to come to the Wedding, because we are all friends." Seto had tears flowing down his face as he picked her up and said "that's right, we're all friends." Victoria was never so proud of her daughter as she was at that very moment. "Well I guess we have a Wedding to plan don't we?" Solomon said. They all laughed and then Angelina asked "can I be the flower girl?" Joey went and sat down next to Seto and he told her "I would make us very happy if you were." When they left there that night, Joey whispered "your so right grandma, she is a little Angel."

As they were driving home, Joey asked "could we maybe adopt a baby after we get married?" Seto smiled as he listened to his pup and he thought to himself, that's not a bad idea and he said "we'll see pup, we'll see." When they got home Seto held Joey's hand as they climbed the stairs and went to their room.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

One of the things that Victoria got with some of the money that Seto and Joey had given her, was she bought a computer and Seto came over and hooked it up and showed her how to use it. She knew that her daughter would have to be able to use a computer as she advanced to other grades and Victoria was interested in find a job that she could do at home to help bring in some more money. One day while Solomon was visiting them, she mentioned it to him and he got an idea, but kept it to himself till he had a chance to talk to Seto.

One day while Angelina was using the computer, she asked her momma "to help her find some poems that would pertain to Angels" and when Victoria asked her why she smiled and said "it's a secret for Joey." Victoria found the right Poem and copied it and then as she read the Poem she knew what her daughter wanted it for and she smiled to herself and said "my baby is growing up and I'm so proud of her.

They almost had all the plans ready for the Wedding and as Seto sat beside Joey he said "pup, what you want to adopt a little boy or girl." At first it didn't hit Joey and then when it did, Joey nearly jumped up and wanted to run around the room he was that excited, and then he said "are you sure that you really want to adopt a baby?" Seto smiled as he held Joey in his arms and he whispered "yes, I want to adopt a baby and together will raise our child and who knows we might adopt more then one, but only one at a time." Now Joey did jump up and started dancing around the room and Seto sat there and laughed as he watched his pup and knew that any child would have all the love they could want with Joey as their momma and he was their daddy.

The back yard of the Manor was redone and it was really looking great. There was a huge tent covering the area where the guests would be sitting and Seto ordered a huge gazebo put in front of the area for him and Joey to get married in. There would be a huge white runner for Joey to walk down as he came to stand beside Seto and both their favorite flowers would cover the gazebo. The Ball Room was where the Reception would be and Grace Seto's head chef made all the food and even made the Wedding Cake.

Joey asked Solomon to walk him down the aisle and as he told Joey "I would be very proud to do it." Joey stood looking up at the stars one evening and he said "grandma, it's me and I'm so happy because in two days I will be married to the man that I love and I know that you'll be right there beside me smiling and giving us your love." Seto quietly stood there listening to what Joey was saying and he closed his eyes and he whispered "Angelina thank you for saving my pup and sending him back to me and all of our friends. He is the love of my life and I will forever show him just how much I love him."

Solomon went to talk to Seto the next day and when he was through talking, Seto smiled and he said "you're one hell of a great man and a true friend and I have just the job that she can do at home and thanks for talking to me about it." Seto then told Solomon about the job and when he was done, Solomon told him "why don't you call her and ask her if she wants to do the work for her and see what she says?" Seto did just that and Victoria was in tears after she heard what Seto was offering her and she accepted the job and Seto told her "I'll be by tomorrow to show you exactly what you have to do and thanks for helping me."

Seto did go see Victoria and when he was through showing her what the job entailed she smiled and told him "this is just what I was looking for, now I can work and take care of Roberto and be here when Angelina comes home from school." She gave Seto a kiss and said "bless you and tell Solomon thanks for talking to you about me wanting to work at home." Seto kind of blushed and he said "hey, you're more then welcome and I really did need someone to help me and I'm only glad to offer you the job. As for Solomon, I will tell him." Then he gave her the materials she needed and he went back to Kaiba Corp and laughingly he called Solomon and told him "she saw right through both of us and she says to say thanks for talking to me." Solomon laughed and said "she's more the welcome and thank you son for helping her out."

Victoria took Angelina and they went shopping for the perfect dress for Angelina to wear because she was going to be the flower girl and that was a very important job in a Wedding. They found the perfect dress, got new shoes, tights and a very pretty little hat. Then Victoria got herself a nice dress and even got a cute little suit for Roberto to wear. Victoria ask Michael if he would accompany her to the Wedding, and he told her that he'd loved to.

Everything was ready and in one day Joey and Seto would be getting married.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the Poem in this story...

Chapter Eleven

The weather was simply beautiful and as Joey tried to tie that darn tie and was getting more and more exasperated, Solomon came in and started laughing as he said "could you use some help?" Joey nearly jumped out of his skin and as he spun around he nearly sat on the floor. "This tie is going to be the death of me" Joey said. Solomon went over and tied it for him and then he said "Joseph you are one heck of a lucky young men and I'm so proud of both you and Seto. You know that both of you are like my grandsons and I love you with all my heart." Joey gave this gentleman a hug and then he said "make sure that I don't trip or make a fool out of myself."

Then music started and they started walking towards where Seto and Roland were standing and as Solomon placed Joey's hand in Seto's the Minister asked "who gives this young man away?" Solomon and Joey's parents all stood up and said "we do."

Then the Minister said "each young man has written their own vows so I will ask Joseph to say his first.

Joey's Vows:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the man that I'm going to marry, I think of all the reasons for loving him. He has shown me unconditional love and only asked that I love him in return and Seto I do love you. You are my life mate and I pledge to give you my love till death do us part. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to stand beside you and share our love and sometimes our tears together. You are the reason that I want to get up each day and it is your love that brings me so much happiness.

Now Seto will you please read your vows.

Seto's Vows:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the only man that I will ever love I'm reminded how much I love him and that he loves me. You give me unconditional love and ask that I return that love to you, and I do everyday. You are my reason for laughing and crying and wanting to be beside you the rest of our lives together. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to stand beside you and share our love and even our tears with each other. I have blessed the day that you came into my life and will till we both leave this world and pass to the next.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and he said "repeat after me with this ring I thee wed. Then he said I pronounce you life mates, you can now kiss each other." As Seto took me into arms and kissed me, well it was so romantic that it left me breathless. Then the Minister said "I give you Seto and Joseph Kaiba." Everyone started cheering and yelling. We walked back into the Manor to the ball room and as we all sat down, everyone toasted us with their best wishes and then Angelina stood up and said "Joey, I found this Poem on the internet and it reminded me of how you described your Nana and I wanted to read it for you."

Guardian Angel by Lottie Ann Knox

At times when I am feeling sad

and think no one cares,

I feel the vibrations of your wings

and know that you are here.

I feel your tender touch

as you enfold me with His love.

A yearning prayer has come to earth,

sent down from the Father above.

I can never deny your presence.

You fill my heart with song.

All sad thoughts just simply disappear,

knowing that I am not alone.

You loan me strength when I give out.

And you raise my courage up.

I can face my troubles head-on

Mortal thanks is not enough.

I will live each day I have

In humbleness and in prayer.

With heartfelt words I write

and with others, share.

Everyone was in tears when she was done and Joey went to her and he said "that was the most beautiful thing anyone ever did for me and I know that Nana is in heaven smiling down on all of us right now." So as the party went on, and everyone finally left Joey and Seto got ready to go on their honeymoon, up in heaven Joey's Nana was smiling and sending down her love for that beautiful little angel that came into their lives and changed them forever.

THE END…

A/N:I want to thank dragonlady222, Lady Psychic for taking the time to read and review this story. I also want to thank anyone else for reading and reviewing this story..


End file.
